


Ne eblas vendi ekstempon

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Esperanto, Homelessness, Immigration & Emigration, M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [skrib'et'aro] Hejm'sena Gintoko gajnas monon per vendi ĉe Hiĝikata lombard'ejo. Ĉiu'tage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You can't sell the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224994) by [lusentoj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj)



> 土方・十四郎 / HIJIKATA Toushiro = Hiĝikato Toŝiro  
> 坂田・銀時 / SAKATA Gintoki = Sakato Gintoko

»Kompren'eble, ne endas ja ĉiu'tage viziti« Hiĝikato grate diras, vortoj sen'urĝaj. For'tenate cigar'eto pli klare el'soni. Fumo buklas kaj serpentas antaŭ lia vizaĝo ĝis fine mal'aperas al la arb'aĵa mal'planko, nur unu tavolo el tavoloj da fumo'jaroj kiuj trempas la murojn aĉet'ejajn.

Duon'trans la ĉambro, Gintoko melodias kanton de por'infana tele'vido, du'on'starante kontroli ke la dezirato — pal'blua ĉambra vent'ilo, ĉi'foje — ankoraŭ restas inter la tero'suĉ'ilaj maŝinoj, for'foli'iloj kaj kased'iloj. Li vestas je Havaj'stila, flor'uma ĉemizo iom'ete tro larĝa talie, palaj ŝultro'muskoloj vidat'eble. Mal'vintraj ŝuoj la japanaj tradiciaj, hejm'plekta pajlo.

»Homoj vivas per revoj« kontraŭ'diras Gintoko, kaj son'igas bat'adon de ŝuoj trans la glata planko pag-vend'ejen, fingroj frap'et'ade kiel ondo tablen. »Do kiom da mono gajnos, Hi-ĉjo?«

»Gajn'iĝos« korekt'igas Hiĝikato kaj trans'donas papero'ĉifonon, ciferoj sur'notite per krajono. »Nur reve la mono venus min«

Gintoko, momente, ne'intence tuŝas liajn fingrojn je la preno, kaj Hiĝikato sentas ek'varmon vizaĝe, kaŝate per la re'veno de la cigareto. Per mano al buŝo, sin'kurbo al la mal'nova pag'ilo.

»Parenteze, nomatas SAKATO Gintoko« li diras, kvazaŭ ali'signife. Sam'tempe laca, amuz'eta esprimo.

»...Plezuro komerci kun ci« respondas Hiĝikato, kvazaŭ'laborante trans la vitra, bret'ara tablo, fingroj brulantaj de honto.

Iom laŭte ek'post li turnas for'iri, Hiĝikata voĉo aperas: »...Nu, S-ro Sakato, mi mal'konsilas iam aĉeti vent'ilon. Jam venas ĉiu'tage por iom'etoj da mono, klare ne povus pagi la elektro'koston hejme, ĉu?«

Gintoko ne rigardas lin, sed tenas preskaŭ rido'vizaĝon. Levas manon signali ĝis revidon. »Dankon cia'zorgen, sed mi ne ja tiom mal'saĝas«.

Kaj el'pordas. Trans la vojo, al la manĝ'aĉet'ejo, al la tiel-nomata hejmo kreita el ies lasita pordo, iam'ĝardena bar'il'aro kaj falitaj tabul'afiŝoj. La dom'ĉielon sub'tenante branĉoj, kaj amas'eto da pliaj branĉoj kiel fajr'iloj kuŝas komforte apud la lit'amaso. Ĵus nun la vetero varmas, sed iam venos la neĝo, kaj hodiaŭa pago ricev'igis nur sola pako da rizo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kvar jaroj kiel esperant'isto kaj mi ankoraŭ oft'ege mis'skribas "tablo" kiel "tabulo".... ve, ve ve.

»Mal'bel'ino -- he, Mar'bel'ino, ĉu tasko ekzistas ĉi'tage? Gintoko en'pordas la dub'luman trink'ejon, tiom baldaŭ ol la mal'ferm'iĝo. Otoso staras ĉe la serv'ejo kiel kutime, brakoj vestante funebrajn kolorojn ĝis la man'artikoj. El'puŝante lacan spiron al la mal'plena ĉambro, al Gintoka figuro je la sol'brila pord'ejo.

»Kial tiom urĝa, Gintok'aĉo? Veni ĉiu'tage. Ĉu ne havas aliajn klientojn« ŝia voĉo aĝita, ĉar jam pasis preskaŭ dek jaroj ol ilia unua renkonto.

»Ne vere« respondas li mal'grave, kares'etante sian ek'barbon je la kolo. Ĉemizo sama ol antaŭ'tage, blanka suno'pantalono iom tro mal'longa kaj ne'kovrante la pied'artikojn. »Ĉu ne havas taskon«

Otose paŭzas trankvile, pensante la mal'lum'etajn murojn kaj mal'helan lignon ĉie, ke post kelkaj horoj venos la drinkontoj kaj serv'ist'inoj je alt'tonaj voĉoj, viv'igante la spacon. »Balau... Poluru la tabulojn, kaj ĉifon'lavu la murojn kaj sid'ejojn«

Lia korpo'esprimo feliĉ'iĝis, bela pied'iro kaj mem'teno, kaj ŝi fals'diris: »...Mi ordonis la superan etaĝon kaj ŝajne Edzo lasis kelkajn vest'aĵojn, ĉu ne? Eble io taŭgos«

»Sen'vivantes vest'aĵoj? Ĉu ne venus kun'fantome« Gintoko tenis la bala'ilon, kvazaŭ ne'time, sed la bala'haroj ne movas je la plankaj tabuloj. La ekster'doma lumo brilis lin dorse ĝis lum'ombro kaj alie vidis ŝi nur ombron.

»...Ne tiel parolu. Mi konsilas ke fantomoj ne ekzistas en ĉi lando« Ŝi blovis nubon el longa fum'ilo, sed inter ŝi kaj la lombard'ejo, la fum'odoro jam antaŭ longe fiks'iĝis lian haŭton.

»Ĉu vere« kaj li ridis.

»Kaj zorgu pri cia gramatiko! La el'diro estas perfekta sed la gramatiko, kaŝ'inda! Ja kiom da fojoj mi dir'endas, Gintoko!»

»Jes-jes... sed ne iu atentas..«

»La polic'anoj atentas. Kaj tiel ci scias, kelkaj polic'anoj ne vestas police«

Ŝi ali'etaĝis kolekti la vestojn, kaj post kelkaj horoj el'iris Gintoko kun sako da ĉemizoj kaj pantalonoj, ŝtrumpoj kaj kolo'tukoj. Kaj kesto da inaj ornamentoj por Hiĝikato.

\---------  
  
»Ho, ĉu Hi'ĉjo ne laboras hodiaŭ« demandas li, rapida ek'vido kiam si en'iras nur kape lombard'ejen. La kest'eto restas bruste, kvazaŭ sen'valora. S-ro Kondo staras table, spica gazeto du'mane.

»Hi'ĉjo? Ho, ĉu Toŝiro? Li sentas mal'sane do ne venos hodiaŭ... Atendu, ĉu ci nom'iĝas Sakata«

»Pravas« respondas Gintoko, ankoraŭ je la pord'ejo. Konda voĉo laŭtas, male ol la murmur'ema Hiĝikato.

»Li trans'donas ion al ci... kie estas..« Kondo dir'etas duon'konfuze kaj iras la dors'ĉambren, serĉantaj sonoj. Re'venas kun papera vent'ilo mane, glu'rubando fiksita la pal'bluan ten'ejon.

»Hu?!» ridas Gintoki, ruĝ'eto florante je la vangoj. »Kio estas?! Ŝerco, certe?!»

»Li ne diris, nur petis min trans'doni« respondis Kondo, grave. »Ĉu ci ne mal'tenis ĝin iam«

»Ho, jes, tiel pravas« fals'diris li, prenante la vent'ilon kun brila, feliĉa vizaĝo. »Mia nepo faris ĝin kiel donaco, kaj mi serĉis ĉien trovi«

»Nepo«  Konda vizaĝo re'konfuz'iĝis, strangaj pensoj en'fluante.

»Nevo, nevo«

»Ho, nevo! Mi mis'aŭdis, pardonu. Nu, Toŝiro kred'eble re'venos post du tagoj..«

»Ĉu li ne loĝas proksime« li prem'demandis.

»S-ro Sakata, bedaur'inde mi ne rajtas informi cin pri lia adreso, ĉar kontraŭ'leĝas ĉu ne«

»Jes, kompren'eble. Mi nur intencis al'porti iun kurac'ilon kiel danko..«

»Bedaŭr'inde. Bon'vole atendu ĝis du, tri tagoj«

»Mi komprenas«

Li el'iris, la vent'ilo trezor'ece en sia poŝo, feliĉaj paŝoj. Kaj Kondo al'vokis tien, tra la duon'fermata pordo, ke estu amikon, ĉar ŝajne krom Kondo havas Toŝiro neniom. Sed Gintoko ŝajn'igis ne aŭdi, paŝ-paŝoj rapidaj liveri la trezoron sia'liten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiam Gintoki proksim'iĝis la tabulo Hiĝikato paŭzis, prenante la ion, strange-tensa rideto kiel kiam oni pens'adas pri ali'aĵo dum ne'konat'ula long'parolo, kaj for'fingris la nigrajn antaŭ'harojn de siaj okuloj.

»....Ho, pardonu, ĉu mi fi'odoras?« demandas Gintoko, paŝo mal'antaŭen. »Ĵus venis de laboro, ĉu ne, kutime antaŭ'duŝas, ha, mia ĉemizo'kolo mal'sekas, ha, ankaŭ la antaŭo, ĵus rimarkis...« Nerva babil'ado.

»Laboro? Pardonu, mi supozis ci eks'labor'an'iĝis, ĉar tiom multe vizitas vendi« la stranga rid'eto ne plene for'iris sed solvis ĝis alia, ver'senta rid'eto, ek'bril'eto okule, unu el multaj aferoj pri kial Gintoko iam ĉesis la aliajn aĉet'ejojn, la socialaj truoj sia'anime mal'sekaj, dis'falantaj, sopirantaj.

»Haha jes, pli-malpli tiel... Mi laboras diverse nun, bon'igas tegmentojn, pentras domojn, puras, vartas hundojn«

»Ĉu vere?« diris Hiĝikato, klinante la kapo, starante tie en sia respekt'ebla aĉet'ej'ana antaŭ'tuko memor'igante eks'tempajn pur'ist'inojn, ĉemizo'brakoj rulitaj je la ŝvit'iga mal'vintra varm'ego, brakoj kiuj ne iam plantis ter'pomon aŭ tiris av'inan kadavron, fingroj kiuj ne iam grimpis dorn'fiksitajn palis'arojn dum la horoj ke la suno komencas oscedi. »Freŝ'tempe la pordoj en mia hejmo laŭtas, ĉu ci povas ripari?"

»Hu? Patro ne iam instruis cin kiel fari?«

»Kompren'eble ne! Kaj ne diru min ke ja ci instru'iĝis de ja cia patro« la cigar'eto en'buŝa tuŝis la cindr'ejon sur'table, unu'foje, du'foje, apud la kadavroj de aliaj for'lasitaj cigar'etoj, nebula griz'nigro. »La uloj tian'povantaj for'iĝis long'antaŭ, ĉu? Nun oni nur...« li svingas la manon al'flanke, la mano sen'cigareta, fingroj streĉante de unu ĉambra'flanko al sekvan, amasoj kaj amasoj da ali'ulaj objektoj.

»...aĉetas novan pordon. Jes, mi scias, kaj certe igas laboro'mankon. Mal'ne, mi bon'igos la pordojn, sed nutru min ete per tag'meza manĝo, eble biero...«

Kaj kiam Gintoko prenas la pago'ĉiferon iliajn manojn tuŝis de'nove, Hiĝikataj okuloj kapitate de la blua vent'ilo ankoraŭ en la poŝo de Gintoka laboro'vesto, precize kie oni tenus floron de bel'ul'ino.

»Nu« diras li, voĉo mal'ĝoj'eta antaŭ longaj horontoj sen'amike. »ĝis re'vido«


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> もうすぐだろう　目の前だろう　  
> 一人じゃない　一人じゃない  
> (baldaŭas, tuj antaŭas, mi ne solas, ne solas)

Kaj mal'dormis frue je vent'eto tra la mur'aĉoj, la unua aŭtuna vento portante odoron teran kaj foli'ecan eĉ en ĉi urbo, varmo'kiomo ete pli mal'alta ol hieraŭ, volante tuŝi sub la lito'kovrojn. Krom Hiĝikaton li ne tuŝis multajn antaŭ kelkaj jaroj, ne tiom proksim'iĝis, ne, estas mensogo, la foj-al-fojaj brosoj kontraŭ ne'konat'uloj trink'eje kaj voje, ho, sed lia interesata vizaĝo alias, kiom da jaroj...?

Hodiaŭ dimanĉas. Hodiaŭ li riparus la pordojn. Unue al la urba naĝ'ejo por duŝo, odoro de tiu veneno kiuj ĉi-land'anoj akceptas kiel natura, tiam la lombard'ejo, kien Hiĝikato venus por voj'montri. Li ekzamenus la pordojn, kred'eble blank'lignaj, tiam vojaĝ'eto al la ripar'ista domo por iloj, sed plej kred'eble la lombard'isto nur bezonis iom da graso kaj la postaj horoj pas'iĝus plezure. Sed unue, unue la naĝ'ejon.

Kiam ili renkontas mez'matene, Hiĝikato jam atendas ekster la aĉet'ejo, nigraj ŝuoj kaj nigra ĉemizo, griza pantalono, mod'laŭe poez'amaj jun'uloj. La form'taŭga, tri'on'manika ĉemizo bon'aspektas. Ĉiam'kuna cigar'eto blovas griz'blankon al Gintoka vizaĝo je la veno, koler'etaj vortoj pri lia mal'fruo, ĉar Gintoko ne emas rigardi la brakan temp'ilon.

»Pardonu« li for'diras, man'svingo da saluto, »Mia duŝo romp'iĝis, ir'endis ĝis la naĝ'ejo«

Hiĝikato, laŭ kuraĝa movo ne montruta dum'labore klinas intime kaj flaras Gintokan har'aron, ek'movo kaj ek'mal'movo, tie apud la vojo, aŭtoj preteradas, aĉa fumo. »Nu, odoras kiel la naĝ'ejo. Do mi pardonos«, mem'sata esprimo, kvazaŭ venko.

Ili staras tie, ekster'dome, mal'sekrete.

Gintoko demandas kie lia loĝ'ejo estas.


End file.
